Midnight Confessions
by Some Hearts
Summary: It's how Hogdins explains himself to Angela after Booth rats him out. Set during 2x14, Man in the Mansion. Set in Angela POV.


_Disclaimer:Ugghhh.....yes I know I don't own bones_

* * *

It's a clear night, something I haven't seen in a while. The stars are sparkling brightly above me, it impossible not to look at them. A light breeze blows softly against my bare skin causing tiny goose bumps to appear along the length of my arms. Even though my body reacts I can't feel the cold. I'm too numb to really feel anything.

It was easy to slip away from him today. After Booth announced to everyone that Jack was cheating on me with the victim's wife he spent two hours with Cam and Brennan. I know I should have been the supportive girlfriend and stand by his side the whole time. But I'm not ready to face him or anyone else for that matter.

It wasn't that I didn't trust him. I know that he would never do anything intentional to hurt me. And after all the heartbreak I put him through he still wanted a relationship. He wouldn't throw it all away by cheating on me. Would he?

But maybe because Jack's already gotten what he has been chasing after, he's done with me. Or he sees that he's friends out of the way and his old fiancée up for grabs. I don't think I can handle Jack leaving me for another woman no matter what kind of past they had.

It would exactly what I was so fearful of. Jack was just the kind of man I needed. He's sweet, caring and truly perfect for me. I don't want to lose him, I love him. My spine stiffens as I gently twist my fingers. Did I just admit to myself that I love Jack? I did, I love him and it scares the living hell out of me.

"Angela" Jack calls opening the glass door and stepping outside. I stare at him my mouth hanging half open. Not that I'm shocked to see him. I knew that he would come looking for me eventually. I just didn't realize it would be seconds after I admit that I'm in love with him. "I'm sorry I should have called first but I need to talk to you." He says giving me a sheepish grin.

I regain my composure looking back up towards the sky my eyes now fixed on the full moon above us. "It's fine" I sigh letting my hands fall to my lap. He shifts behind me draping his jacket over my shoulders. I feel the warmth of it surrounding me as takes a seat in front me. He grabs my hands holding them tightly.

"It's not true" he starts gently warming my icy fingers. I look deep into his beautiful blue eyes silently cursing to myself. There's something about those eyes that makes my heart slam against my chest. And tonight it seems even more intense now that I know my true feelings. "I never wanted to get back with Clarissa. She and I were over when she left me for my best friend. My only intention was to find out who murdered Terry. I was afraid. I didn't want to scare you off. We haven't been together that long and I thought that I can handle it by myself." He pauses for a second trying to read my expression. "I made a mistake and I'm sorry that I hurt you." He says placing a hand on my cheek. I lean into his touch closing my eyes for a second. "I love you Angela"

The first thing I want to do is reassure that the love is mutual but something's holding me back. Suddenly I'm angry at everything, him, Booth, at the whole situation. "Listen Jack you want this to be a functional relationship you need to be honest with me. No matter how ugly the truth is you need to tell me. I'm not promising that I won't be angry or upset but I'd rather have the truth rather then be lied to, to spare my feelings. I'm not going anywhere." I say giving his hands a small squeeze.

"I promise Ange from now on I'll be completely honest." He says before leaning forward to kiss me. I meet him halfway gently brushing my lips against his. I start to pull back, well aware that he hates it when I do that. His hand leaves my cheek tangling into my hair. He pulls me back towards him crashing his lips against mine. After a few seconds he lets me go and pulls away. I grin widely, my eyes half closed.

"I love you too." I say without thinking about it. He smiles brightly pulling me into an embrace. And maybe I let him off too easy but all that counts is that I'm in his arms again.


End file.
